Espionage and A CorsageON HIATUS
by xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo
Summary: My name is Bella. I am a senior in high school, a yoga enthusiast, a proud owner of a German Shepard puppy and a ferret, a fair driver, a almost handicapped klutz and... a spy. AH ON HIATUS
1. Secret Agent Man

_**Espionage and a Corsage**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Seattle mall ;)**

_**Much love to my Beta eddie.always.wins**_

**A.N Ok this story just popped in my head and I had to write it down. I have a ton of fun ideas and I can't wait Review if you want me to continue! All the chapters are going to be named after songs that inspired the chapter. This is Secret Agent Man by Johnny Rivers.**

**Ch. 1: Secret Agent Man**

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_

_They've given you a number and taken away your name_

BPOV

My name is Bella. I am a senior in high school, a yoga enthusiast, a proud owner of a German Shepard puppy and a ferret, a fair driver, a almost handicapped klutz and... a spy. I know I know, a spy yeah right but it is completely true. I am actually 23, and had been recruited by the CIA after I graduated top of my class at the police academy and had entered the espionage game. At the time I had a year of undercover work under my belt when my boss Andrew Jones called me into his office.

"Ms. Swan, I want you to go undercover for us. There is a possible terrorist cell at Forks High." He said while looking at the file.

"Forks High?" I questioned.

"Yes, it is a small school in a even smaller town." He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"So who is behind it? Iran, Tali ban, North Korea?" I asked.

"We believe it is from a Russian extremist group." damn, I had been to Russia for my first assignment and had gotten into a bullet fight with a man there when my cover had been blown.

"Where did we get the Intel?"

"FBI got an interception and they needed another person for their team. So they called the best."

"Homeland Security didn't have anyone young enough looking huh?" I said with a twitch of my lips.

"You guessed it," he laughed.

I smiled in response. "So what's my cover?"

"You will be living alone, so you can report back to me, and for privacy."

I nodded thankful for that.

"Your story is that you transferred from Phoenix, and you can come up with the rest of your story, keep in general though."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck Swan."

"Oh boss, who is my partner."

He opened the case file and said, "Special Agent Edward Cullen."

I nodded and walked out of his office to my desk and opened the file.

I was leaving later tonight, so I had to go home and pack. I grabbed the file and headed home.

"Jake, Frankie, my loves, I'm home."

I heard the pounding of footsteps coming to me so I knelt on the ground. In stormed my German Shepard puppy, Jake.

"Jakey, did you have a fun day at home with Frankie. Speaking of Frankie where is she?"

That's when I heard the little scratching sounds and saw Frankie coming into the room, she skid into the wall before jumping on Jake to get closer to me.

"All right you two, we are moving so get your things." I waved my hand and Jake grabbed his food bowl. I laughed when I saw Frankie had her little dish too.

XOXO

I landed in Washington at midnight and looked around the meeting area. As soon as I saw her I squealed.

"Alice Brandon what are you doing here?"

"You are coming to live in Washington, because my family just moved here" she whispered in my ear.

"I am so happy to see you! Let's get into your car so we can catch up!"

We closed the door and I smiled at her. Alice had been in my police academy and was a close personal friend. After acing every test and graduating she had be given a job with NCIS, thanks to her skills with a computer.

"I can't believe you are here! Jones only told me about the FBI being apart of this. What are you doing here?"

"They needed the best computer code cracker, so they called my agency." She laughed.

"Of course. So Mon Ami, what have you been up to lately?" She asked.

"Not much, oh Alice I am so glad you are here you have no idea."

"Ahh Bella, I missed your emotional ass. We need to get you some new clothes for your cover."

I laughed. Alice, although she was indeed the smartest person I knew, and could do things with a computer that would make Bill Gates' head spin, she was so far from a normal computer geek. She cursed like a sailor, which had gotten worse since she started working at NCIS – Naval Criminal Investigative Services. She was a shopaholic and had been dating a special agent named Jasper since she started at NCIS.

"How's Jazz?" I asked. It had been months since I had seen Alice and I had missed her terribly. She was the easiest person to get along with.

"Fucking awesome, and I do mean_ fucking_ awesome" she said slyly.

"Alice I do not want to hear about your sex life, seriously!"

"Yes you do, because you are still dating the rabbit."

"Shut up Alice. So are you living with me?"

"Yes, unofficially, if anyone asks, I am living with the Cullens, who are my adoptive family, but the agencies didn't want anyone living alone so they set it up that you and I would live together on the outskirts of town and Edward, Esme and Carlisle would live down the road."

"So who are they?"

"Well since the FBI picked up on the Intel for this, they decided to send the three of them. Edward is our age, but Esme is Carlisle's partner and they are posing as our parents. Your story is that you moved out here to be with me after you turned 18, and had to leave the orphanage."

"Nice, I'm assuming that I inherited a small fortune from my deceased parents?"

"You assume right babe. So have you heard anything about the people of special interest?"

"No, not really."

"Me either, I hope this isn't bogus, I would love to bust some terrorists."

"I hope it is bogus so we don't have a crisis on our hands." I said as I nervously bit my lip. Ever since I had found out about this assignment I had been having a weird feeling. Not bad but odd, I couldn't really explain it.

"No, I already had a feeling that we would catch the bad guy, or girl or team, not sure yet, but we will get them, and we will probably earn some awards." Alice smiled at the last part.

"Yeah, sometimes you are so weird Alice, I mean isn't serving your country enough?"

"Umm, yes but I mean, come one Bella, you are telling me you wouldn't want some recognition, because I can tell you that I am personally sick of people taking credit for what I do." She stuck her chin out and crossed her arms as we stopped at a traffic light. "You know Bella, sometimes I think you got into the government for all the wrong reasons, it isn't only about serving your country, it is about people respecting you, and what better way to earn respect then saving everyone?"

I laughed at her logic, I really didn't like the lime light. I had joined the police academy to help people, and in honor of my dad who had died my senior year of high school, and was a police chief.

We arrived at the Seattle Mall and climbed out of the car. Alice started to run to the entrance and began jumping at the front door.

"Bella hurry up! We have an unlimited credit card we need to shop!"

"Alice, just because it's unlimited doesn't mean we need to spend millions of dollars alright?"

"I know, I know it's just that you need a new wardrobe and fuck it I am going to say it you are fashion retarded."

"Lovely, you know that you have such an eloquent way of putting things."

"Fuuuuuck you Bella Swan, now we need to get you clothes, let's go!"

Alice started pulling me into stores and throwing clothes at me from all directions. This is going to be a long day.

XOXO

After shopping for five hours, spending about ten thousand dollars and having blisters upon blisters we made it to the car and I asked,"So what are we doing now?"

"We are going to go meet the rest of the team."

**A.N Soo what do you guys think? I like the idea, but I want to know if you guys do too, review if you want me to continue okay?**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	2. Whatta Man

**Ch. 2 Whatta Man**

_What a man, what a man, what a man_

_What a mighty good man_

BPOV

Alice and I decided to go visit the Cullens before going to our house, so we could relax after.

Alice and I pulled up in front of the Cullen's house... more of a mansion, really.

It was huge, white and had pillars. I was having a serious deja-vous feeling of my time spent in Greece.

"Damn Alice, this place is really not low key at all."

"Carlisle is posing as a doctor, so it isn't out there that much. They're are really nice Bella, and Edward's fucking hot! With two t's my dear."

"Shut up, for real Alice we are almost there."

I knocked on the door and took a step back. I started to look around the grounds of the house and noticed the perfectly manicured lawn.

"Alice how long have you been here setting stuff up?"

"Umm, almost a month, they decided that they needed another person in the school. I mean it is a small school, but three is better then two right?"

"I'm surprised they don't have like five or six in the school."

"Well, who knows what they are going to do, I mean it's only October, you know. Esme, Carlisle, Edward why the hell is the door locked?" She screamed.

I started to giggle and that made Alice start. I didn't even notice when the door opened until someone cleared their throat.

I looked up and the air whooshed out of me and my jaw dropped. To add to the Greek feeling was in fact a Greek god. Shit mother fucker fuck shit, this man is beautiful. Straighten up Swan, you are a professional.

"Hello Alice, what took you so long?" he murmured in a musical voice.

"I took Bella, shopping." We walked into the house and Alice kept giving me sideways glances.

I cleared my throat and stuck out my hand, "It's nice to meet you Edward."

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I felt a jolt of electricity go through my arm and I dropped my hand. That was just weird.

I looked at Edward's face and it looked a little shocked before it calmed into a cool mask. "You too Bella."

At that moment a beautiful couple walked in, "Hello, Bella it's nice to meet you I'm Esme and this is Carlisle."

We all shook hands and said our greetings.

"Ok, so we need to get started, we already have a few people of interest, we are thinking that there are a few people undercover in the high school and around town, so we need to be suspicious of everyone. The people we are looking closely at are Lauren Mallory, Michael Newton, Jessica Stanley and James Smith. They are the perfect people to be undercover, popular, and yet they blend in, we need to get closer to them." Carlisle said as he pulled out a file with BIOS and pictures.

I nodded my head. Reading about the lives of the suspects.

"Ok, enough work right now, we still need to get more information about them, so let's start dinner." Esme said in a caring voice.

"Actually Esme, Bella and I have to go set up the other house. Would you like to join us?" Alice said sweetly. Esme seemed to bring out the best in all of us.

"No thank you Alice, but you should bring Edward along, you three need to get better acquainted."

My breathing hitched, I really want to get better acquainted with the super hottie. Knock it off be professional Isabella.

I smiled as Alice answered her question. I didn't really know what was said because Edward got up and offered his hand to me smiling.

Alice sent me another sly look and started to the door. I said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and left the room heading to door.

"Edward, grab your swim trunks, Bella's house has a heated indoor pool." Alice shouted as she walked outside.

Oh shit.

XOXO

We pulled up in front of 'my' house. Wow. It was all lime stone and filled with windows. It was unbelievably beautiful. It had an indoor/ outdoor pool. I started to hyperventilate, I can't believe that I get to live here! Jake and Frankie are going to be so excited! Speaking of which, I need to call Andrew.

"Andrew Jones."

"Hey Andrew, it's Bella. I was wondering about when Jake and Frankie are suppose to get here."

"Ah, hello Bella. I just got a call that someone has volunteered to drive them to Forks, so they should arrive in about four days."

I sighed in relief. Jake gets plane sick, so I had to have someone from the agency drive him. I was glad that they had someone volunteer, because probies usually get pissed when they have to chauffeur dogs and ferrets around.

I smiled and thanked him, giving him the little information I already had and then hung up.

"Bella, get in your swim suit, we'll but your clothes away later." I heard Alice's voice float through the house.

I blushed, I had forgotten about swimming. Edward had decided to come in his own car later on so Alice and I were going to relax a bit.

I looked through my bags and noticed a pretty blue bikini and decided to put it on. I went into my bathroom and smiled. I had a huge jacuzzi tub and a shower that looked quite nice. I got undressed and set up the shower. Jets went on all around and I climbed in. This is really nice. My last undercover operation was in a little town in Israel and it was nice to have a shower.

I finished my shower and jumped into the swim suit hearing Alice's and my college song.

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain._

_If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain._

_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape._

_I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."_

I danced my way downstairs and saw Alice in front of the blender and looked at me.

"My dear Bella, when was the last time we went skinny dipping after dacquaries?"

"No Alice, we are not doing that."

"Jose Cuervo begs to differ my dear." Alice said as she poured me a drink.

"Bella, be reasonable, today is Saturday, it is last day we can do this before it would appear illegal."

I sighed and grabbed a dacquarie, "We are not taking our clothes off."

"Yet." She grinned.

_"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain._

_I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne._

_I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape._

_At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."_

We made our way to the pool, I sat and dangled my feet in it.

"Wow, Ali feel this it is so warm, like a bath. This is a really nice place." I said as I took a drink of the strawberry dacquarie.

I am the lightest drinker and I already felt the calm that came with the drink.

I put down the drink and jumped in the pool. Humming along to the song I said, "Alice I love you, even if you are a little psycho."

She laughed.

I heard something but ignored it and started floating on my back. I started singing along with Rupert.

_So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place._

_I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face._

_It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."_

_And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew".._

"Alice, I miss Jake."

"Who's Jake?" I heard a voice say that was already to familiar.

XOXO

EPOV

I knocked on Bella and Alice's door. Their house is really nice. Alice came to the door and smiled at me, gesturing for me to enter.

The Pina Colada song was playing and I heard Bella's voice singing. I walked into the room with the pool as she said that she missed Jake. Jealousy roared it's head in my heart and took me by surprise. After I had the electricity bolt through my skin when I shook her hand, I had promised myself to behave professionally.

"Who's Jake" I asked as I leaned against the door.

She sat up and went under the water and I tried not to laugh.

"Umm, hello Edward, Jake is my German Shepard puppy." she said as a delicious blush covered her face. No professional Edward.

I smiled, " Where is he?"

"He and Frankie are being drove here, they should arrive in four days."

"Why didn't they come with you on the plane?"

"He gets plane sick," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed at her serious expression and quickly sobered up as she shot me an angry look.

I smiled at her and asked, "May I join you?"

She blushed again and mumbled yes. I grinned and took off my shirt and dove in.

"Bella, I'm calling Jasper, I be down in a little while." Alice called from the kitchen.

"K. Want to put on the Joan Jett play list?" She called.

I love rock and roll filled the house.

"Soo, you like Joan Jett?" I asked.

"Like, no we are involved." She laughed.

I smiled.

"Yeah I am completely crazy about her. I have been to about 26 of her concerts, for a while I thought about being a Jetthead, and just following her around the country, rocking out to Crimson and Clover as often as possible, but then I adopted Frankie and got approached by the CIA."

I smiled at her answer. She was quickly becoming the most unique woman I had ever met.

BPOV

"So Edward, why do you work for the FBI?"

"That's easy, Carlisle's my older brother."

"Really? Then you are very close to him huh?"

"Yeah, he is 20 years older then me and when my parents died he took me in and is more like my father then a brother."

I nodded in understanding.

We talked for a few more minutes when Alice came into the room and smiled at me.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Jasper is bringing up Jake and Frankie."

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep and he is staying to help with the mission!" She started jumping.

"That is so awesome."

"Annnnd he is bringing up two other people."

I hoped who she was about to say but I didn't want to get disappointed.

"Emmett and Rose!"

"Yay! I am so excited, I haven't seen Em and Rose in forever."

"Yep, Emmett is playing your cousin and Rose is his girlfriend."

I walked out of the pool and started jumping with Alice. Emmett and Rose were our friends from the secret service. They had been offered a position at the FBI and had apparently taken it.

This just keeps getting better. Now that we had them coming, I was more confident that we would catch the terrorists. This is perfect.

What could go wrong?

**A.N Ok lovelies, What did you think? My beta, who is truly the shit (She does American Girl too) is completely helpful. Review please. Seriously they make my day. I hope you guys like this story, as a writer I am extremely doubtful of my own shit so let me knows loves. Oh and just like American Girl i want you guys to send me random quotes for me to fit into the story, PLEASE!**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


End file.
